WESC 5
France |presenters = TBD |exsupervisor = |host = TBA |opening = TBA |interval = TBA | entries = TBA | debut = Luxembourg, Madagascar, Uruguay, Uzbekistan | return = China | withdraw = Afghanistan | disqualified = TBA | vote = Each country awards one set of 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs. 50% is based on televotes and 50% of the jury votes. |null = TBA | winner = TBA |semi = TBA, 2018 |director = Eurovision NL (also known as Eurovision Junior) |semi3 = TBA, 2018}} World Eurovision Song Contest 5, often referred to as WESC 5, is the fifth edition of the World Eurovision Song Contest. The contest will be hosted in France, after winning the fourth edition. TBA, the broadcaster host, chose TBA in TBA to serve as the host venue for the edition, TBA were selected as the presenters. The slogan is "TBA". Location Host City : Venue : Format The WEBU has decided that in the fifth edition there will be most likely 3 semi-finals. In each semi-final 10 countries will qualify for the Grand Final, like in the third and the fourth edition, to make a line-up of 36 competing countries (20 semi-final qualifers + Big 6). Voting The WEBU has announced that the voting system would be each country awarding one set of points from 1-8, 10 and 12 to their favourite 10 songs. 50% based on their professional jury and the other 50% from televoting. Semi final allocation draw and running order The semi final allocation draw will be chosen randomly with Wheeldecide and with use of pots. Also the running order will be chosen by the wheel. Returning artists Participating countries TBA countries have confirmed their participation in the fifth edition. All songs must released in the period from February 2018 to June 2018. Deadline to confirm is TBA 2018. Deadline for the songs is TBA 2018. Big 6 Withdrawing countries * Afghanistan : They couldn't find a representer to represent them for Afghanistan. A return in the future isn't ruled out. Not confirmed countries Other Countries Semi Final 1 TBA countries will participate in the first semi-final. TBA will also vote in this semi-final. It was held on T 2018. BAThe highlighted countries qualified for the final. Semi Final 2 Semi Final 1 TBA countries will participate in the first semi-final. TBA will also vote in this semi-final. It was held on T 2018. BAThe highlighted countries qualified for the final. Semi Final 3 Semi Final 1 TBA countries will participate in the first semi-final. TBA will also vote in this semi-final. It was held on T 2018. BAThe highlighted countries qualified for the final. Grand Final Thirty-six countries will participate in the Grand Final. All countries which participated in this edition have to vote, so also the non-qualifiers. Betting Odds Winner odds * O1 = World's Music Contests Odds * O2 = Bet2Win * O3 = American Best Odds * O4 = ODD * O5 = Master% Biggest Chance to qualify Odds : Semi-Final 1 Biggest Chance to qualify Odds : Semi-Final 2 Biggest Chance to qualify Odds : Semi-Final 3 * O1 = World's Music Contests Odds * O2 = Bet2Win * O3 = American Best Odds * O4 = ODD * O5 = Master% TESTER